Oneshots -Kingdom Hearts Edition-
by ancienthaven
Summary: I'll write a oneshot for just about anything; Anime, Tv Shows, Movies, KH, etc. I'll do boy x girl, boy x boy, girl x girl, boy x M/F reader, girl x M/F reader, etc. :) just please notify me on which one, thanks! For other editions, please refer to my profile. Romance, Friendship, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, etc. (It only let me put two on, so here's the rest of the basic genres)
1. -Sora and Roxas- 【AU - Not Romance】

_**I Don't Care, You're My Brother**_

 _-Roxas-_

I was walking to school, a little absent minded, so I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, and I bumped into something, or someone. Slowly I look up from the ground, a scowl evident on my face when I see who it is. "What do you want, Sora?" I asked, hoping I sounded a least a _little_ bit scary.

Sora is my brother, twin brother to be exact. And we had a fight this morning. He had asked me if I was gay, telling me that he'd 'totally accept it' if I was, which, I'm _not_. Even after I told him I wasn't, he just kept on bugging me, insisting that he it would be okay, and that he wouldn't tell our parents. He even went as far as to question if I had a crush on this openly gay senior named Axel. At that point, I had lost it, and started yelling at him. I remember seeing tears in his eyes threatening to spill over when I charged out the door, leaving him behind to walk to school on his.

As I glared daggers at him, he shifted around nervously, eyes darting to look at everything, and everyone, _except_ me."You're still mad.. I'm really sorry Rox... I didn't mean to upset you..." I stared at him, my eyes softening a bit. His eyes were pink, and slightly puffy, with new tears already beginning to form. I sighed quietly before pulling him in for a hug. Sora and I don't usually fight, we're actually very close, so I'm not surprised that he's taken it a little hard.

"No, I'm sorry Sora, I shouldn't have freaked out on you like that." I said after pulling away, just barely audible in the busy hallway. Sora looked at me hesitantly, clearly unsure of what to do.  
"You're not mad..?"  
"No, now cheer up, you dummy." I smiled at him. I just can't stay mad at him. I honestly don't think anybody could ever stay mad at him, though. He almost immediately smiled, and I silently thanked the lord that he wasn't still upset.  
"Umm.. Roxas, can I speak to you in private for a minute..?" Sora asked, suddenly nervous once again. I narrowed my eyes at him, but still gestured for him to lead the way. I swear to god, if he asks if I'm gay again, I'll murder him.

Sora lead me through hallways, only stopping a bit when we reached the side doors of the school, before slowly opening the door and walking out, holding it slightly for me to follow. I obliged, pulling my phone out while walking. 8:13 am. Class starts in two minutes, and I have a feeling this may be a slightly long talk. We're deferentially gonna be late to class. I better text Kairi and get her to cover for us, since the three of us have first period together.

 _"Hey Kairi, can you cover for me and Sora? We're gonna be a bit late, we gotta talk about something important.. try to delay the teacher please!"_

 _Buzz buzz._ My phone vibrated, signalling that either Kairi replied, or someone else texted me.

 _"Fine, but you guys owe me! Seasalt ice cream is on you!"_ I chuckled a little reading that.

I bumped into Sora, causing me to look up. He had lead me to the back of the school, where to football field and bleachers are. "Who was that?" he asked, eyeing my iPhone.  
"Kairi. I asked her to cover for us, since we're gonna be late for class." And as if on cue, the bell rang, startling the both of us.  
"Oh.." was all he said.

Sora was fidgeting, and looking at his shoes with a new found interest. What is it he wanted to talk to me about? Why is he so nervous? Questions much like those bombarded their ways into my head, giving me a slight headache. Slowly, I rested a hand on his shoulder, bending down a bit, and tilting my head to look at his face.  
"Sora, what's wrong? What is it that you needed to talk to me about?" I asked, my voice filled with concern and uncertainty. Sora shuffled his feet, and pulled his head up to look at me.  
"It's just.. I uhh... there was a reason.. I asked if you were gay..." he started, and I was already mentally face-palming, a bit annoyed that this was what it was about. "I was kind of... umm.. emhoping/em... that you were..." he mumbled. _'Wait.. what? Sora was_ hoping _I was gay? Why!?'_ I thought.  
Shocked, I asked, "Why?" Sora was now avoiding my eyes, trying to look everywhere else. "Sora, look at me and answer my question." I whispered, my voice stern. He looked up at me, and that's when I noticed it. He was crying. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he sniffled.  
"Because.. I am.. and I didn't want to be the only one... since mom is homophobic... I'm just really scared, Roxas." Sora wailed, and flung his arms around my neck, burrowing his face in my shoulder. _'So, Sora's gay.. huh... never saw that one coming.'_ I wrapped my arms around him tightly, I hated seeing him so upset.  
But.. he has a reason to be.. our mother his a huge homophobe, she shunned her own sister, along with one of her cousins, and one of ours.. for being gay, and she wouldn't hesitate to shun her own son if she found out. I sighed, and squeezed Sora tighter.  
"It's okay, Sora. I'll love you no matter what, and if mom finds out and kicks you out, I'll come with you, because that's what brothers are for, right? And we're twins, which makes our bond even stronger. I'll stick with you til the end. And if you need somebody to talk to about crushes and relationship problems, I'll be there to listen and help you out, cause I don't care if you like guys, or if you like girls. You're my best friend, and my brother, and nothing will ever change that, okay? Now stop crying. We gotta get you cleaned up and head to class." Sora looked up at me and smiled, practically screaming a 'thank you' with that bright smile of his. Not even bothering to stop by the washrooms to clean up, he dragged me off to class, much to my dismay.

Upon our arrival, Ms. Dickenson gave us a strange look. "You're late, boys."

Sora turned to the class, about to take his seat, but was immediately questioned by several students, since his eyes were red and slightly puffy, and he was quite popular. Questions like "Ohmigosh, Sora what's wrong?" and "Roxas, what happened!?" could be heard throughout the hallway, when everybody had stopped talking, waiting for one of us to speak, Sora smiled brightly.  
"I have an announcement to make! I'm gay!" Sora beamed, and I just chuckled. Suddenly, a chair was pushed back rather noisily. I looked up, trying to see who had stood up so suddenly, only to see Riku, one of Sora's friends, stomp over to him. And, at first, I thought he was going to punch him. But, oh man was I ever wrong.  
Riku leaned down, grabbing Sora's face, and smashed their lips together, kissing him roughly. People were wolf-whistling, awwing, and hooting and hollering at the sight. Sora visibly leaned into the kiss, placing his hands on Riku's.. slowly, I covered my eyes, and walked over to Kairi, trying to ignore the fact that my brother is kissing someone in the middle of class. Kairi giggled as the teacher yelled at everybody to sit down, and sent Riku and Sora to the office.

"So, how's it feel to have your brother win the 'Who'll Get His First Kiss First?' bet?" Kairi giggled, and I just glared at her.

"Shut up, Kairi."


	2. -Vanitas x Ventus- 【AU】

**_Take Me Back_**

 _-Vanitas-_

"GOD, YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING BABY! YOU'RE WAY TOO GODDAMN SENSITIVE!"

"YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH ANOTHER GUY RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, VANITAS!"

"I WASN'T FLIRTING! YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT!"

"I CAN HANDLE BEING AN IDIOT, AS LONG AS I DON'T HAVE A STONE COLD HEART LIKE YOU, ASSHOLE!"

"STONE COLD HEART, HUH!? I LOVE HOW YOU'VE SUDDENLY BECOME SO FUCKING BRAVE! YOU SHOULD BE COUNTING YOURSELF LUCKY I EVEN GIVE YOU THE TIME OF DAY! I COULD HAVE ANYBODY I FUCKING WANT!"

"OH REALLY? WELL, GUESS WHAT? WE'RE OVER ASSHOLE! WE'RE COMPLETELY FUCKING OVER! I'M NEVER COMING BACK TO YOU AGAIN, AND I SURE AS HELL KNOW YOU WON'T COME BACK FOR ME WHEN YOU CAN GET ANYBODY YOU WANT! SO, GET OUT! JUST GET OUT!" Ventus dropped to the floor at the top of the stairs, tears streaming down his face.

Another fight, yet again. And yet again, it's ending in a break up. Though, this time, it's for good. "FINE!" I yell, getting the last word in before stomping out the front door, slamming it shut behind me. Ventus and I have been dating on and off for a year. He confessed to me, and asked me out. I didn't particularly like him at the time, but I thought 'why not?' and thus, we started dating. Over time, I started to actually like him, he was cool. But we got into a lot of fights, all ending with one of us breaking it off. Then, within 2 days of the break up, Ventus would come crawling back to me and beg me to take him back. It's not like I had any better toys, so whatever. But, not once did I ever go to him. I never really needed to, he depended on me way more than I depended on him. He was more or less just there, clinging to my arm and getting jealous over every little thing, it's a little pathetic really. The blonde boy never left me alone, kept running back to me, then got mad if I so much as looked at another guy. He even got jealous when I looked over at Sora, smiled, and waved. Sora's my _cousin_. You can imagine out irritating _that_ fight was.

 _Day 1_

Walking down the hall, I bumped into someone. Looking down, I see a slightly messy head of blonde hair. Ventus? Already? No, couldn't be. "Shit, sorry, Van. Oh, Ven told me he was completely over you. You're fight last night must've been worse than normal, huh?" Roxas. Ven's twin. I smirked.  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Honestly, no offence or anything, but I'm gonna fucking laugh if he comes crawling back to me, _yet again_."  
Roxas returned my smirk, saying, "Oh yeah? Well, I'd be super disappointed if he went back to you. Ven looks like me, meaning he's hot _as fuck_. He could probably get anyone if he tried." I scoffed.  
"Yeah, right. Like that'll ever happen." I roll my eyes, waving 'later' to Roxas before heading down the hall to English. Rox is pretty cool, he's fun to hang around with, and he's obviously attractive, but not really my type. I pray on the weak, not the strong.  
 _Little did I know, Ventus was listening to the whole conversation, and Roxas knew._

 _Day 3_

Another boring day of school. Ugh. Well, at least school ends in a couple days. Then I only have a year until I graduate. Though, I had thought Ventus would have come by now. 3 days is a record for the blonde.

 _Day 5_

Still no Ventus. I'm a little surprised, but extremely relieved. Seems like the bonehead will finally leave me alone. It's the first day of summer vacation, so I'm gonna take this chance and go to the beach to get a tan, and hang with Axel and Demyx. We'll probably end up doing illegal crap, fucking a few girls, or guys, or maybe even each other again, then get home with either a nice tan, or a burn. Axel and I always get the tan, while Demyx almost always gets burned. He forgets sunscreen, and it's honestly so funny, Axel and I don't remind him. It's almost like a silent rule between the two of us.

 _Day 9_

I'm heading out to the club, a friend of mine got his brother to book it for a giant party. And I'm gonna see how many numbers I can get. _Beep beep_. Ugh, a text now?

 _"Van, please tell me u hav enough room in your car for 3 more!"_ Sora. Haha, he probably wants me to give him and his friends a lift to the party.

Well, I never bail on Sora, since he's the only family I've got, and vise versa. See, our parents died in a freak plane crash years ago, and we were being taken care of by a friend of our parents for a few years, but once I turned 15, I took Sora and left. It's been 2 years since then, and Sora now lives with his boyfriend, who's the same age as me, and in quite a few of my classes.

 _"Depends who the '3' might be."_ I sent a reply, and seconds later got a list. Sora, Riku, and Riku's cousin Kairi. Well, my cousin, his boyfriend, and some chick I've never met, but could probably fuck. Sounds good. I sent the okay, telling them I'll come pick them up.

5 minutes later, I ring the doorbell, and a pretty red head answers. Leaning against the door frame, I give her a quick once over. "Hey there, hotstuff. You must be Kairi. Nice to meet you, I'm the one, and only, Vanitas." I give her a sly smile, and she shudders, but still blushes slightly. She's obviously creeped out, but she finds me attractive so she blushed. Mission accomplished.  
"Told you so, Kairi. He'll hit on just about anything that breathes when he's single. Loyal as a dog when taken, but a bloody hellhound once set free." Riku appeared behind Kairi, glaring at me slightly.  
"She's fair game, Riku. You're dating my cousin, fucking him, and living with him, and all that fun stuff. Fair game." I winked before turning on my heel and walking back towards to car. "Well, hurry up guys! I get being late to a party is important, but I swear if I don't get to blow off some steam soon, there'll be hell to pay!" I call over my shoulder, hoping to get them moving. I climbed in the drivers seat, Sora climbing in next to me, and the others jumped in the back. Then, we took off.

So far, I've been at this party for hours, and no amount of numbers, or people in general, is lifting my mood. After I finish counting the numbers, I sigh and hand them over to Sora. "69 even, like you requested. All attractive, and most desperate." Sora laughed, flipping through the numbers.  
"I don't know how you do it, I mean, it's been a year since you've actually flirted with someone other than Ventus!"  
"Jeez, has it really been that long? I should be thrilled right now, huh?"  
"Yeah, you really should be. And a few months ago, you would've been. SO, Vanitas, why don't you just go back to Ventus and ask for another chance?" I looked at my cousin in shock, not expecting to hear something like that. At first, I thought he was joking, but his unusually serious face said otherwise.  
"Why the hell would I do that?" I asked. Sora just stared at me calmly for a few moments before talking.  
"Because, Van, you love him. Yet you refuse to admit it to yourself. You love Ventus. Not many people would see it, you know, the way you try to make him jealous, and mad at you. But I've known you my whole life, and you've changed. Whenever Ventus clung to your arm, or kissed your cheek, or even just smiled fondly at you, you would always smile a genuine, happy smile. Not one of those happy and cocky smiles you give the people you toy with. The looks you gave him, the way you treated him.. it was just slightly different than the way you'd normally treat someone you were playing with, I have to admit, I barely noticed it. But whenever you think nobody is looking, you stare at Ventus fondly, yet sadly. He loves you so much, yet you force yourself to be an asshole, to try and make him hate you. Why? Why would you do that? Don't you think you're good enough? Don't you love him? And after Ventus didn't come running back to you like he usually did, you started acting kinda different. Like, everybody could see it. Dude, you seem depressed as fuck.. and you haven't been taking care of yourself. You've got bags under your eyes, and I knew for a fact that you haven't been eating properly." I stared at him for a few minutes, before turning away.  
"I didn't think you would notice." I stated simply. Yes, I'm an asshole. And yes, I am also a player. I break hearts, and I toy with people's feelings. And I _enjoy_ it. But after a few months of dating Ventus, I started to change around him. I changed the way I behaved, hoping to make him happier. When I realized what I was doing, what was going on, I quickly forced myself back to how I was before, going out of my way to make Ventus jealous and furious. That's when the fights started to happen. But there were still those few moments when we were completely alone, and I just let my guard down, and pulled him in. He loved those moments, and, at the time, I did too. Though the next day, I would loath the moment, and take it upon myself to me a complete and utter ass. Ventus deserves better than me. So making him jealous and mad constantly seems like the easiest way to make him hate me.

Looking up, I realized Sora was still staring at me. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go to him! Go tell him everything!" my eyes widen slightly, but I nod and run out the door, actually taking an order for once.

A few hours later, I arrived at Ven's front door, panting. I just _had_ to give Riku my keys for safe keeping. God, I forgot all about that by the time I got to the car, and without even thinking, I just took off running. _Brilliant_. After I caught my breath, I pounded on the door, and before long, I heard footsteps, and the lock unlocking. When the door opened, I froze slightly.

"What do _you_ want?" Ventus hissed at me, eyes full of hatred.

 _-Ventus-_

I was just about to call Aqua and Terra to see what they were up to, when suddenly loud bangs irrupted from the door. Nearly tripping trying to get off my over-sized beanbag chair, I scramble over to the door. I quickly unlock the door, and fling it open, only to be disappointed by who stood there. _Vanitas_. The boy I broke up with 9 days ago. "What do _you_ want?" I hissed at him, my eyes full of the false hatred being forced upon them.  
"Please, Ven, just let me explain before you slam the door in my face, though I'd understand why you did it if you decided to, I deserve it after all.." Vanitas replied rather hurriedly, eyes pleading me to let him talk. I sigh, and look him dead in the eye.  
"You've got 5 minutes." I said, opening the door wider and letting him in. Once we were both inside, and the door was shut, I decided to study Vanitas. Why is he here? What does he want? Is he here to torture me again? After looking him up and down a few times, I notice there's something different about him. Usually, he stands straight and tall, with a cocky smirk plastered on his face, but right now, his shoulders are slumped and his usual cocky smirk has been replaced by a nervous frown. There are slight dark circles under his eyes, and his clothes aren't as sharp as they used to be. His hands are fiddling with each other, which he never did, and he's toeing the side of his left heel with his right foot. His hair doesn't even have it's usual glossy gleam. Something's wrong. Something is seriously wrong with him.  
"Look, I know I shouldn't be here, and to be perfectly honest, I'm not entirely sure why I'm standing here trying to explain myself to you," he started, so I looked up to meet his eyes, and for the first time, I noticed how they were turning pink and he blinked back tears. This just looks so wrong. I've never seen Vanitas like this before.  
"I'm sorry, Ventus. I'm so, _so_ sorry. And I know you probably think this is complete and utter bull, and I honestly wouldn't blame you. But I need to tell you this at least once, I need to tell you everything. You have the right to know, and I just can't hold it in any longer.." Vanitas lowered his head, his bangs covering his face from my site, but I still saw a tear roll down and plummet to the floor. "I love you, Ventus. I didn't when we first started dating, but after a while I just fell in love with you completely, and I never realized just how much until you didn't come back. At first, when you confessed to me and asked me out, my only thoughts were that I was bored, I had nothing better to do, and that you were extremely attractive and the last cute boy left that I hadn't toyed with. So for the first few months, that's all it was to me. For the first few months, I was just playing with you. But about 4 months in, I developed a crush on you, but I refused to admit it until that crush turn into pure love. 6 months dating you, I realized I was completely and utterly in love with you, and that didn't sit well with me. I was that player, that asshole who broke hearts, and toyed with people's feelings, that guy everybody hated, but wanted anyways. And suddenly, I was dropped violently into a world I didn't understand. I wanted to punish myself for letting it happen, so I started forcing myself to be even more of a dick than I already was, hoping to make you jealous and mad at me.. hoping to make you hate me. Cause that way, I would be able to deal with pain, something I actually knew how to handle. I was being selfish, I know that now. Heck, I'm still being completely selfish. But I needed to tell you this, because after I realized you weren't going to come back, I couldn't do anything properly. I could barely sleep, and I only ate enough to keep myself alive. All I did was laze around my apartment and watch boring tv, hoping to make myself sleep so I could lose myself in my dreams. I couldn't get you off my mind, no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't even have the luxury to cry because I lost you. I just felt so.. so numb, so empty.. soo... _alone_... I miss you so much, Ventus. I miss your smile, your laugh. I miss the way you clung to me even though I said I hated it. I miss the way you'd cuddle into my side when we finally got to be alone and watched a movie.. I miss tangling my fingers in your soft hair... I miss kissing your soft lips... I miss everything about _us_... but most of all, I really just miss being _near_ you... Just being near you made me so happy.. it made me feel like I could be human again, like I could stop being an asshole and finally be a real man... I miss the way you make me feel, and even as I tell you this, I still have butterflies in my stomach, I feel like I'm going to barf I'm so nervous, and I'm fearing the rejection I know is coming..." Vanitas trailed off, and just stared at me, eyes wide, probably only realizing that he had just revealed his deepest fears to me. Taking this moment, I quickly sort through everything he just said. One thing stood out. He said he loves me. He's _never_ said that before. Whenever I said it, he'd either say _'I know you do'_ or he'd just ignore it. But he actually said he loves me.  
"I'm sorry.. you probably didn't want to hear any of that..." I stared at him thoughtfully, my face blank and emotionless. Stepping closer, and looking up at the slightly taller, raven haired boy, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. It seemed a fitting way to tell him I still love him, and that I'll accept him if he just asks. As I tangle my fingers in his hair, he slowly, and cautiously, snaked his arms around my waist, as if not quite sure this is really happening. I was about to deepen the kiss when he pulled away, resting his forehead on mine.  
"Does this mean.. you'll... take me back..?" he asked nervously, failing to keep his eyes locked on mine. Slowly, I bring my right hand down and cup his cheek,forcing him to look at me.  
"Of course.." I breathed before roughly kissing him again.


	3. -Demyx x Zexion- 【AU】

**_Locked in a Room... With Him!?_**

 _-Zexion-_

Right now, I'm at Radiant Garden's library with my friend Namine. We're looking for books to study for our History class."Zexy, you should come meet my cousins and friends, I think you'd like them. They're all pretty loud and weird, but they're fun!" Namine gave me a small smile, hoping I would finally give her group a chance. Sighing, I gave her a small okay and she squealed slightly, pulling her phone out. Probably to text her friends. Suddenly, she grabbed my hand and dragged me out the library doors, and down the street. We were running for about 13 minutes before we came to a stop in front of Radiant High. Looking up, I saw a group of teens.

"Zexion, this is Axel, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Xion and Demyx!" Namine said happily, pointing at each teenager one by one. Axel had his arms wrapped around Roxas' middle, and Sora was holding Riku's hand while cuddling against his side. I remember Namine mentioning something about there being two gay couples, so I'm not surprised. I scanned the group before shyly saying hi. They greeted me warmly, and accepted me into their little group right away. And Namine was right. They _are_ loud, but still, pretty fun.

It's been a year since I first met Namine's friends. I've been hanging out with them quite a bit since then. At first, she had to drag me out the door, but eventually it got to the point where she just had to ask and I'd jump at the chance. And now, I just hang out with any of them whenever. I've become pretty close with Roxas and Riku. Today, Roxas begged me to come over to hang out with him, Axel, Sora, Riku and Demyx. I knew where this was going, and I didn't want any part of it, but I just couldn't say no. So now, I'm walking up the steps of Roxas' and Sora's house. I didn't even get to knock before the door flung open, and Roxas stepped out to examine me.

"Black skinny jeans, red converse, red and white shirt, and a baggy black sweater.. hot. Demyx isn't gonna know what hit him. Come on," Roxas said, leading me inside.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not into Demyx. Jeez.." I muttered, earning a smirk from Roxas. He lead me up the stairs, and when we eventually stopped, he were standing in front of a door. Confused, I gave Roxas a questioning look.

"Hey Axel, I've got Zexion, open up!" Roxas said, hand on his hip. The door creaked open, and a hand reached out, grabbing my wrist, and pulling me into the room. I bumped into someone, and we both fell to the ground. Not even bothering to look at who I landed on, I looked up to see a laughing Axel, and a smug look on Roxas' face.

"You're got the key, right Rox?" Axel asked suddenly. Roxas gave him a firm nodding, motioning to him to get out of the way. Axel slammed the door shut, and I jumped up, running to the door.

"Roxas! Axel! Open this door right now!" _Click_. The door locked, and I heard footsteps walking away.

Sighing, I turn around to see none other than Demyx on the floor where I had been just moments ago. He was sitting up, one leg bent so his knee was near his chest, and his other leg stretched out. Slowly, he placed his elbow on his knee, and plopped his head in his hand, and stared at me for a few moments, his face dusted a light pink. I just looked at him blankly before turning my head to see if my bag had made it in here. Thankfully, I spotted it near Demyx. Taking a couple strides to stand next to him, I bend down and pick my bag up, checking to make sure I had a couple books in it. Feeling Demyx's gaze still on me, I turned to look at him, giving him a cold, hard glare. Slowly, I lifted my eyes from the sandy blonde boy, and looked around the room. It was small, a Queen size bed on the far wall, but nothing else in the room. The room was a rectangle, and the bed took up about half of the space, the wall the exact same length as the bed. Making my way over to the bed, I sit on it, scooting to the corner by the wall so I could lean against it while I read. Pulling out my book, I flip to page 276, where I last left off. The book was 597 pages long. I wasn't even half way done yet, But I did only read for a few hours so it's not that bad.  
After about 20 minutes of complete silence, I heard Demyx get up, then I felt the bed move slightly as a new weight was added. Slamming my book shut, I look over at Demyx, who turns out to only be about 8 inches from me. Startled, I feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"What do you want, Demyx?" I mutter, annoyed, and obviously so. Demyx just stared back at me for a moment, and that's when it hit me. Demyx hasn't said a word for the past 20 or so minutes. He's one of the loudest people I know, so this is really weird.

"Do you hate me?" I blinked, unsure if I heard him correctly.

"What?" I asked, just to check my hearing.

"I said, do you hate me?" he asked again, and I just start at him blankly.

"No, why would you think that?" I said in a monotone voice. He shifted his weight, trying to get more comfortable.

"Well, you seem to be pretty happy and quiet all the time when I'm not around, but whenever I show up, you get in a sour mood, then either don't talk at all, or make rude comments. So, why is that?" he asked, leaning in closer to me so our faces were only inches apart. The heat rose to my face fast, colouring it a deep red.

"I-I don't know" I stuttered, then mentally smacked myself for stuttering. He smirked at my reaction, and leaned in an inch closer, noticing that the closer he got, the darker my face became.

"Ahh.. so that's why.. good~" he whispered happily.

"What are y-" I was cut off by a pair of lips smashing against mine. Shocked, I push him way, my face darkening even more if possible, "W-what are you doing!?" I yelled at him, and he pouted.

"I just wanted to kiss you. I like you a lot, and since your face got darker the closer I got to you, I thought you might've liked me, too.." he said, looking away.

Only now did I notice his pink cheeks. He was blushing, too. A small smile crept onto my face, and I slowly crawled over to him, standing on my knees so I was taller, and I hugged him, taking him by surprise. But soon, he hugged me back, wrapping his strong arms around my middle. Pulling away, I looked him in the eyes.

"I don't like you, Demyx.. I love you." I whispered, in a matter-of-fact tone. He smiled brightly, removing one of his arms from my waist, and placing his hand on my cheek. Then suddenly, he pulled me down, and flipped me over, so that I was laying on my back, on the bed, with him straddling me, his knees by my hips, and hands on either side of my head, boxing me in. Leaning down, he kissed me again. But this time, I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled into the kiss just before pulling away, leaving a trail of kisses up my jawline to my ear.

"You're mine~" he whispered, before smashing his lips onto mine once again.


End file.
